Can we be just friends
by Athenafrodite
Summary: One-shot. Jimmy don't want to risk cindy's life anymore, so he tells cindy that he wants to be friends just with her. Her reaction however is not what he had expected. Better than it sounds, review!


Jimmy don't want to risk cindy's life anymore, so he tells cindy that he wants to be friends just with her. Her reaction however is not what he had expected. Better than it sounds, review!

I don't own jimmy, unfortunately. If i did, there would be a fourth season. Enjoy!

**Can we be just friends?**

"It's clear you do not care about me, you don't even like me as a friend" Cindy screamed, hurt obvious in her eyes.

They were in the lab. Nothing strange, nothing out of normal, except the reason they were arguing about.

Annoyed, she started to walk to the exit, but jimmy grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, until their faces were mere inches apart, still holding her hand.

"you have no idea of what you are talking about". And it soon became too much, her dazzling eyes looking at him like that in a confusing but beautiful way, her vanilla scent that was driving him crazy and how their bodies were so close… it was too much.

"You have no idea how much i desire you" he confessed "how i yearn to kiss those lips of yours.. it is killing me inside".

Cindy stand still. Jimmy was shocked by his sudden confession, how little time it take for her to make him doubt about all his decisions now, but once you make a point you have to stand for it.

"But?" she said in a whisper.

"But the fact you being with me is too dangerous.. for you. I really want you to stay safe, and i really don't want anything bad to happen to you… i don't" he said with punishemnt in his eyes.

"But.. it is more painfull to me to stay away from you, it will hurt me more than any villain traing to catch me up" she said almost begging him not to leave her.

"No, Cindy. My decision is made" he said in a serious tone, walking back so he didn't get distracted while talking "altought, for your unlucky fate, i am an egocentric creature, i can't be _that _away from you either… so i want us to be friends. Could we?" he said and extended his hand to close the deal.

'Friends! He wanted to be FRIENDS with her! This was just insane!.' But one thing popped into her mind, knowing that his teenagers male's hormones were ruling part of his body now that he had grown up.

"I guess .. it is better that nothing" she said taking his hand in hers, shaking it.

And all of suddenly, she pulled him closer by his hand and leaned to attach her lips with his. The instant he felt the pressure in his own lips, the world came to a standstill. Nothing mattered. Nor the argument they just had, not his confession, nor hers either, not even the fact that he was putting her in serious danger, and himself. She was his mayor weakness. No, it just mattered her, wrapping her arms around his neck, grabbing his hair as her hand moved up his head, sending chills down his spine.

His arms, snaking around her waist and their lips, moving synchronized with one another. It lasted only a couple of seconds, but it was enough to melt him inside. Then Cindy pulled back.

"Just friends" she said, winking at him with a pedant smile on her face. Why was she so attractive with that devilish smile?. And with that she just walked off, getting out of the lab.

Jimmy stayed there, socked. She.. she had kissed him.. ¡oh why did she had to do that? Now he was all too confused, and dizzy because of the kiss. Oh, what a wonderful kiss.. altough it had lasted just seconds it made him to get electricity all over his spine. But this couldn't be.. she was in danger if she was around him, and he wouldn't let her die, not a chance of risk.

But, could he really?

For god's sake, he was a genius! He could not fall for a simple girl!

But Cindy was a whole different story, he had to admit. She wasn't simple at all, she was the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful women he had ever met. He just couldn't be away from her. It was some unwilling force of nature always making him come back to her side.

Okay, so this could take a loong time to get over her.

A/N: soooo what do you think? This is my first story ever on fanfiction actually, so i would really apreciate if you say your opinion. Also, english is not my mother language xD so any mistake please please comment, it would really help. One more thing, i will not cry or be sad if you say something mean, so just say your opinion, i'm a big girl.

Thanks for reading! Until next story!


End file.
